


The Boozy Way

by zeinab1d



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Alec Lightwood and Maia Roberts are best friends, Clizzy if you really squint, Crack, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Hazel-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Implied Simon Lewis/Jace Herondale, Lo-fi music cause we love it, M/M, Nail Polish, Power Exchange, Responsible Magnus Bane, Sarcasm, alcohol consumption, like shit ton of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeinab1d/pseuds/zeinab1d
Summary: “What?” He finds himself saying.“Nothing, you just look like you're handling something fragile.” Alec shrugs.“It is because Iam. You are so precious Alexander, do you know that?” Magnus tilts his head, still holding gaze with Alec.Alec's face flushes like a tomato. He breaks their eye contact and looks anywhere else but in Magnus' direction.“I was thinking that you looked like you were defusing a bomb, but yeah sure, that too, why not?” He looks every shade of flushed and adorable. Magnus might as well squish his cheeks together. He keeps his focus and his hands to himself. He is not going to initiate anything. Hold your ground.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	The Boozy Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my fic ♥  
> This is requested as "I want to read a fic where Magnus paints drunk Alec's nails" sO I PUT MY SPIN ON IT SKSK  
> Hope you have fun reading tHANKS  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/gotmalex/)  
> [Tellonym](https://tellonym.me/gotmalex)

“So, did you do it?” 

“You know, when I open the door, usually the person on the other side says hi.” Maia scoffs. She turns around, leaving the door open for Alec to come through.

“Lame.” Alec rolls his eyes, stepping into Maia's dorm and kicking the door shut. It bangs closed.

“Asswood.” He hears Maia says as she collapses back on her bed. He grabs her laptop before she can reach it. 

“Beat ya to it.” He flops on the bean chair in front of Maia's bed. Maia has the privilege of a single dorm this year. Extra payment, but worth it. He opens YouTube and goes directly to history, playing whatever Lo-fi video Maia has played last.

“You didn't answer me. Did you do it?” He puts her laptop back on her bed. She reaches for it and pumps the volume up, letting the tunes fill in the dorm gently.

“Yes, boss liked the extra touch we put on the bar.” She giggles at the thought of the sign she has put up on the bar.

“Be patient with the bartender. Even a toilet seat can serve one asshole at a time.” Alec recites the sign. After all, it has been his idea to hang this sign after Maia has complained for the sixteenth—no, he's not counting— time about her part time job in just a week. 

“Bartending sucks, man. Hope these assholes get the message. I only have two hands.” When not attending her day classes, the marine biology major works as a night-shift bartender at Embers, a bar close to campus that is usually occupied by university students. She has been working here since her sophomore year. Now that she is in her senior year and needs more time and space to work, she has blown some of her saved money on a single dorm this year. He has offered to help, of course he has. 

_“You are saving money and I have more than I can spend, so just let me get you this single dorm.”  
_

__

__

_“I swear, Alec, if you don't drop this I will kick you in the nut so bad that people will start calling you Limpwood.”_

He understands that Maia doesn't want a given privilege. He tries not to rely on his parents' money. His sister Isabelle never does. Despite not accepting money from their parents, Isabelle, a fashion design major, lives in an apartment near campus with a roommate. She pays for all her expenses by herself. She does a few fashion-related jobs even as sophomore because she is _that_ good. Alec, however, chooses to live in the campus dormitory.

“I'm sure the sign will do its job. Meanwhile, can you serve one particular _Asswood_ ? I need booze.” He looks at Maia, knowing that she won't disappoint. She _always_ has booze stashed somewhere.

“Yeah. Fine. Let's get drunk.” She huffs out a laugh. She gets up to mix them some gin and tonic.

* * *

A few gin and tonic glasses later—he has lost count after the third one— and Alec is drunk. Maia, however, is way more drunk than he is. They are sitting down on the floor with their drinks and snacks within hand reach.  


“I'm telling you, it's hilarious. So you know Mike that short dude with blond platinum hair works in phone sex service shit--” Alec is interrupted before he can finish his sentence.  


“These things still exist?” Maia laughs in question.  


“Evidently, yes. So _anygay_ he works for one of the lines for gays and there comes a call from a dude with a horrible made-up British accent. And it's, like, the worst in the world, like if the Queen has been listening she would have executed the guy.” Alec explains with his hands flailing around in excitement.  


“And the guy cracks up an even worse joke. He tells Mark in an awful accent _I like philosophy but I'm not into a Kant if you know what I mean_.” Alec is trying to hold back his laughter until he finishes the story.  


“No way!” Maia can already see where this is going.  


“Yes, way. It is professor Adams that teaches Enlightenment philosophy. And, like, now our whole department knows he likes to talk philosophy, not only in class, but also in bed.” He can't hold back his laughter anymore. 

They both erupt in laughter. The sound of it masks the Lo-fi background for a minute. Maia is clearing tears out of her eyes. They are both breathing loudly, trying to calm themselves after the laughing fit. They lock eyes and start laughing all over again. Alec throws his head back in laughter, which is a bad decision because in his current drunk state the surprise move makes him lose balance and fall on his back. He see Maia trying to stand up and leaves saying something in the lines of _I'm gonna pee myself_.  


Still laying on the floor, he looks at his wristwatch. 12:43 AM it says. Maia makes her way back to where Alec is laying. She throws herself on the beanbag.  


“I'm beat, man, totally beat.” Her eyes are closed as she speaks, still a hint of smile on her face.  


“Come on I wanna keep drinking. The night is young.” Alec complains.  


“No, I'm the one who's _young_ but I don't plan on dying young and neither should you.”  


“Don't be a _Kant_.” They laugh at his joke.  


“Asswood.” Maia grabs a piece of Doritos from a nearby Doritos bag and throws at Alec.  


“I don't wanna drink alone. I'm not a Forty year old lonely woman named Matilda. Come on, Maia Papaya.” He requests one more time.  


“Oh God no. You are starting to call me weird nicknames. That's it. You're out of here.” Alec has a drunk habit of making up _rhyming_ nicknames for Maia.  


“Bummer. I'm gonna head to Izzy's. See if she got any booze.” He taps his phone a few times, calling an uber. He gets up and gets ready to leave. He extends his hand for Maia to take. She looks at his hand the his eyes then back at his hand and looks at him waiting for him to explain.  


“Take my hand. Jeez, how drunk are you?”  


“Not gonna. I'm gonna sleep here.” Maia complains.  


“No, you'll be curled up like a ball and will be a Ball-ia--”  


“Dammit, okay, pull me up.” She puts his hand in his and he lifts her up as gently _and_ firmly as his drunken state can allow him. He walks her to the bed and knocks out a bag of chips on the way. The chips get scattered across their feet.  


“This place is filthy.” He tuts.  


“ _You_ made it this way.” Maia tries to push him, but ends up losing balance and falling on the bed.  


“I will help you clean when we're sober, promise.” He hears her hum in agreement. He pulls the covers over her, puts an empty trash can next to the bed and puts a water bottle on her nightstand for good measure. He leaves her dorm and makes his way to the meeting point to wait for his uber.  


* * *

Alec closes the car door, standing in front of Isabelle's apartment building. He walks the few steps inside the building, praying that the elevator is working because he will _not_ take the stairs to the fifth floor in his state, nope, nopity, nope. He presses the elevator button and it comes to life.  


“Man, I love electricity.” He mumbles to himself as he steps into the elevator. He presses the fifth floor button while humming in his head. If he can't have Lo-fi playing somewhere around, then he'll have it in his head. The comes to a sudden halt and dings loudly. Alec feels it swinging left and right before it settles down. He steps out of the elevator and walks to the trash can placed outside of Isabelle's apartment.  


“I know you are under there.” He remembers where Isabelle keeps her spare key.  


_You know how I cover my trash can with a plastic bag? I put the spare key in the can, underneath the bag.”  
_

__

“That's disgusting.”  


__

_“It's for emergency and I never have one. So whoever the fuck plans on stealing my apartment is gonna be a filthy thief.”_  


He sighs mentally before lifting up the plastic bag away from the can. Well, at least it is not loaded. He finds the key and retrieves it quickly. Putting the plastic bag back in place, he feels disgusting. He unlocks the door and steps inside to a quiet slightly dark apartment. Though he doesn't come over often, he locate the kitchen easily as it is on his right. In front of him is a living room with an open kitchen.  


“Izzy!” He calls for her, already heading to the sink to wash his hands with some liquid soap he has found by the sink. He turns on the faucet and regrets it immediately. The water pressure is so strong that it makes a loud noise against the surface of the sink. Water splashes all over the floor around him. He quickly washes his hand before turning the faucet off.  


_Now, booze._  


He turns around and locates the fridge. Surely, there is beer in there. Before he can actually move, he hears a loud cry and sees a silhouette coming, no running, his way. His mind is frazzled and his legs are moving in every direction possible. His incoherent movements combined with the slippery floor make him fall on his ass. The silhouette is closer to him now. He can see an arm stretched towards his face holding some sort of a spray. This is too much for his mind to comprehend in just two seconds.  


“You have got five seconds to run before I spray you into oblivion.” Oh, so the silhouette talks.  


_And has a velvety voice, too._  


“Three--”  


_Oh, shit, yes, sprayed into oblivion._  


“Wait, wait, wait! I'm Alec. Isabelle's brother Alec.” He rushes out and puts his hands up to cover his face—nope, not in surrender, _to cover his face._  


“What?!” Velvety Voice Silhouette speaks.  


“Alec, Isabelle's older brother, man.” He goes a bit slower for Velvety Voice Silhouette to understand.  


“Alexander?” It sounds more of a realization rather than a question.  


_Say that again._  


He sees the silhouette moving away. A few seconds later his eyes are attacked by the turned on light.  


Turns out that Velvety Voice Silhouette isn't just a pretty voice, but a pretty _everything_.  


He is wearing a burgundy robe that compliments his sun-kissed skin tone. The robe only reaches his knees and Alec can see how his physical is well built. Though he doesn't look bigger than Alec, the muscles on him can certainly outdo Alec. His face is calm and firm all at once. He has sharp eyes, but Alec thinks there's empathy in them. It's then that he realizes that Pretty Everything is looking at him with concern and a stretched hand.  


He puts his hand in his and for a minute there he wants to pull him _down_ instead of getting hoisted up. He is literally in a firm hand as he is pulled up to his feet. Pretty Everything doesn't let his hand ago. Instead, he molds their linked hands into a hand shake position.  


“I'm Magnus. Good to finally meet you Alexander.”  


_Alexander._  


_Say something._  


“Alec is just fine.” He returns the hand shake and thinks he hears Magnus says _yes, he is_.  


Magnus pulls his hand away from Alec's and gives him a soft-confused smile.  


“I mean this in the nicest way possible, but what the hell are you doing here at half past one in the morning?”  


_Okay, good question._  


“I was looking for Izzy's booze stash--where is she?” He looks around as if just realizing that Isabelle is not here.  


“She is at her _friend_ Clary's to stay the night. It's the weekend.” Magnus shrugs with a smirk. Right, he has heard of the red head, Clary. Alec looks around and sees Magnus' earlier weapon of choice.  


“Hair spray. You really were gonna pin me to the floor.” He raises an eyebrow.  


“One of the ways I can think of, yes.” Magnus' smirk gets bigger.  


Focus on the mission: booze.

“Anyway, where do you keep alcohol?” He asks before he gets sidetracked again.  


“No, first sit down.” Alec is dragged to the sofa before he can even reply. Sitting down, he has to admit that the sofa really is comfortable. So does Magnus' hand around his arm, but that's _irrelevant_.  


“How did you get in here?” Magnus doesn't sit down. He has his arms folded across his chest as he looks down at Alec. Alec feels as if he has disappointed his boss for some reason.  


“Spare key.” “Totally washed my hands, though.” He quickly adds before he can get a reaction out of Magnus. He doesn't want him to think he is dirty, no sir.  


“Explains all the water on my kitchen floor.” His words sound ironic, nothing with real malice behind them. Yet, the authority they carry make Alec sink a little further into the sofa.  


“Yeah, sorry about that.” Alec apologizes shyly.  


“That's alright. Sorry to attack you with a spraying can.” Magnus brushes it off and breaks into a smile. He is moving towards the sofa, but stops in his tracks.  


“Did you put the key back?”  


_Did he?_  


“Ahem, no?” Alec goes for an apologetic smile, puppy eyes and eyelashes bat all at once.  


“Alexander!” That is it. He's getting scolded and Magnus will most probably kick him out.  


Magnus opens the door and finds the key attached to the hole on the other side of the door. He pulls out, closes the door and puts the key on the nearest surface he finds. Magnus notices how he might be scaring Alec off with his interrogation and whatnot.  


He sits down on the sofa next to Alec, who has his hand down between his arms.  


“Hey, I'm not mad. It's okay. It happens.” He doesn't get a response.  


“It's just a key, Alexander. Nothing bad happened. You know, I once broke my key in the keyhole. I was coming home so pissed off and went a little too hard on the poor thing it snapped.” He tries to make Alec not sulky.  


Alec's chest vibrates with laughter. “That's hot.” He lifts his face from his hands, looking at Magnus with shiny eyes and 

Magnus prays that the shine in them isn't tears.  


He joins Alec in laughter and figures he can do this forever.  


“Booze. I'm here for booze.” Alec pats himself on the back for remembering. All his previous sulking is forgotten.  


“Because you drank all that's at your place?” Judging from Alec's quick mood shifts and clumsiness, he's drunk.  


“No, I drank what's at Maia's. Didn't want to go to my place because—and tell Maia this, promise—” He holds his pinky finger for Magnus. Magnus doesn't even know who this Maia is, but he plays along. He hooks his pinky with Alec's. He doesn't mind pinky promising Alec _anything_ .  


“So, I didn't want to drink alone, for real, but I didn't go back to my dorm because Jace and Simon are fucking in there, I'm sure.” Alec's pinky is still tangled with Magnus'. He waits for Magnus to applaud him on his good decision-making.  


“And Maia can't know because?” Magnus is waiting for Alec to clarify. Alec huffs at him in disbelief as if the reason Maia shouldn't know is the most _obvious_ thing in the world. He untangles their pinkies and slumps back to the sofa.  


“'Cause they both used to be her friends with benefits. Not my place to tell her so I'm keeping their dirty little secret a secret.”  


“Well, in this case, your secret about their dirty little secret is safe with me.” He assures Alec with a smile.  


“So anyway, wanna drink with me?” Alec turns his head from where it's squished on the sofa to look at Magnus for an answer.  


“You look like you have already drunk enough for the night.” His eyes are glassy. His movements are laced with slowness and clumsiness. He has got a few hours, or drinks, before he passes out, but he can still hold a conversation. He _is_ staying his ground.  


“I have high tolerance. You'd be surprised.” Alec tries to bargain.  


“You,” Magnus points his index finger in Alec's direction. “Are gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.” Alec isn't listening. He is focusing on Magnus' index. More precisely, his nail. It is painted a deep crimson shade with tiny bits of glitter scattered around aesthetically.  


He scoots closer and holds Magnus finger close to his face to inspect it. His eyebrows are pinched over in concentration. If Magnus hasn't been worrying over Alec's reaction and steadying himself for whatever might come of Alec's mouth, he will think it's cute.  


“Pretty.” Magnus hasn't expected this, but it's a welcome surprise.  


“Thank you, Alexander.” Alec looks from Magnus' hand to his face with shiny eyes. Somehow, _somehow_ Magnus understands Alec silent request. He holds his hand for Alec who wastes no time pulling it closer to his face for inspection.  


He runs his finger over one of Magnus' nails. His nail is cool to the touch and is porcelain-like. He has never been this captured by nail art before, figures there's a first for everything. He puts Magnus' hands across from each other, and Magnus lets him do whatever he wants. Magnus knows he has decent nails, but never has someone fawned over them like Alec. He thinks he might have been creeped out if it is someone else rather than Alec, but the way Alec holds at his hands as if he's holding something precious, makes him think that Alec is the _precious_ one.  


“They look like galaxies put together.” Magnus has heard, cool, pretty and wow, but galaxies? That's just endearing.  


“You are smooth, Alexander.” He has to resist the urge to press a smooch to his cheeks because the guy _is_ drunk.  


“Not as smooth as this.” Alec runs his thumb over Alec's nail back and forth.  


“Want me to paint yours?” Magnus leans closer to where Alec is zooming in on his hands. As soon as the words come out of Magnus' mouth, Alec's head snaps up in alarm, almost headbutting Magnus. His head is suddenly dizzy and it has little to do with the abrupt movement.  


“You look pale. Are you okay? Emergency? 911? CPR?”  


_CPR with tongue sounds nice, yes please._  


“Alexander?” Magnus snaps his fingers in Alec's face to get his attention.  


“I will let you paint them if you'll let me have beer?” All confusion is washed away from Alec's face. He lifts up an eyebrow in challenge.  


“What can I say, you drive a good bargain.” Their foreheads are still close. Alec reaches his index to Magnus' nose. “Boop.” He chuckles at his own action and Magnus is absolutely endeared.  


He stands up from the sofa to grab a six-pack beer from the fridge.  


“So what color do you want?” He calls over his shoulder.  


“What ya think will look good on me? I mean, everything does, obviously, but, you know, what do _you_ think?” Smooth, Alec, show him that you're confident, but also get him to flirt with you, smooth.  


Magnus doesn't respond for a moment or two and Alec thinks he's dodging his advances.  


Then, Magnus is walking his way in what Alec's mind thinks must be slow motion. He holds a six-pack beer in his left arm. 

Once he's standing right in front of Alec, he places the pack down. From where he's standing, he towers over Alec. Reaching over with his right hand, he holds Alec's chin, lifting his face up to meet his eyes.  


“Green, to match your eyes.” Alec has never been more turned on in his life.  


With that, Magnus leaves him and to a hallway branching from the end of the living room.  


_Well, he's definitely responding to Alec's advances._  


“I'm back.” Alec turns his head to where Magnus' voice is coming. Magnus is no longer wearing his robe. He is sporting a loose sleeveless gym shirt with a pair of equally loose basketball shorts. Alec feels himself sporting something too, but that's off topic.  


Magnus drops off three bottles of nail polish on the sofa and sits down next to Alec. “Let's get started.” He claps his hands together and his eyebrows shoot up momentarily.  


Alec inspects the bottles curiously, “I thought we only needed one?” He holds what he thinks is a funny-looking bottle and gives it a shake. The glitter inside the bottle moves in every direction, and it makes Alec smile.  


Magnus watches Alec's fascination with the bottle.  


_Is he always fascinated or is it a drunk thing?_  


“No, we're going to paint your nails green,” Magnus gestures to the green bottle. “And maybe paint some glitter over them,” 

He taps the glitter nail polish bottle Alec is still holding. “Then we will finish everything off with a clear layer,” He holds the last bottle, full of transparent liquid, between his thumb and index.  


“I thought it was empty.” Alec _giggles_.  


Magnus admires him for a second or two before letting his open palm hang in the air in front of Alec. “May I?”  


Alec glances at his palm then his eyes then back at his palm again. His face turns a warmer tone. He places his right hand in Magnus' tenderly and Magnus closes his hand on it. Alec's hand is warm to the touch. Magnus wants to hold on to this moment, as cheesy as it may look.  


“Wait! Drinks!” Alec withdraws his hand. His body bends onwards and he picks up the six-pack from the floor. He fetches one for Magnus, whose hand is back to his lap, and one for himself.  


“There you go.” He places a beer on Magnus' lap. They open their beers and click them together. “In good health.” Magnus toasts, but Alec chokes on a laughter.  


“Lame. What is this the Victorian era? Am I wearing a seven-inch wig and a corset?” Alec's tone is laced with non-concealed humor. Magnus is watching him with an eyebrow hooked up in amusement, a smile breaking into his lips unknowingly.  


“Depends. Do you want to wear a corset, be all pretty and _tight_ ?”  


It takes Alec a moment to realize that Magnus is flirting. Alright, two can play this game.  


“You think I'm only pretty in a corset? Not pretty now?” He goes for a subtle eyelashes bat. “Because I can tell you that I don't need a corset to be _tight_. You can test for yourself.” He leans back against the cushions with a lazy smile on his lips. Magnus looks something that Alec has not seen before, lost for words.  


Magnus thinks that Alec is a good flirt. He would have flirted again, God, he would, but he can't. He has to remind himself that he has started this flirting and he is wrong. He can't flirt with a drunken Alec. Alec may be sober enough to hold his own and a conversation but he is way too drunk for other activities. Magnus is not taking advantage of his fogged mind. He has to keep in mind that Alec is drunk and whatever consent he may give remains dubious. He can do this. He can keep himself in check. It is going to make Alec upset when he rejects his advances, most probably, he thinks. He needs to be the responsible one, though. He can take care of Alec for the night.  


“That is a conversation for another time. Right now, your beer is getting warm.” He sees hurt flashes in Alec's eyes for a second, but it's for the best.  


Alec takes a long sip of his beer. “Damn, you're right.”  


“Hand?” More like, hand in marriage please, Magnus thinks. Alec gives him his hand nonetheless. Magnus opens the cap to the green nail polish. He takes the brush out and starts painting Alec's thumb a hazel shade of green.  


He is hovering over Alec's hand in concentration, holding his thumb gently. The green liquid is a nice compliment to Alec's milky skin.  


_Pretty hand for a pretty boy._

Alec is dressed in all black, black jeans, black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. The only things standing out about him are the accents of green in his eyes and nails. Magnus feels his heart warming a little more that he has something to do with it.  


The silence in the air is comfortable enough for them not to feel awkward. Still, he wants to check up on Alec.  


He looks up and is met with a pair of hazel eyes staring right back at him.  


“What?” He finds himself saying.  


“Nothing, you just look like you're handling something fragile.” Alec shrugs.  


“It is because I _am_. You are so precious Alexander, do you know that?” Magnus tilts his head, still holding gaze with Alec.  


Alec's face flushes like a tomato. He breaks their eye contact and looks anywhere else but in Magnus' direction.  


“I was thinking that you looked like you were defusing a bomb, but yeah sure, that too, why not?” He looks every shade of flushed and adorable. Magnus might as well squish his cheeks together. He keeps his focus and his hands to himself. He is not going to initiate anything. Hold your ground.  


From what Magnus deduces, Alec is the kind that needs constant reassuring, love and affection for him to /realize/ just how good he is. It pains him that such a _beautiful_ human being is not aware of his own beauty. If Magnus plays his cards right, he might get the chance to prove to Alec how much he's worth. No, scratch that. He is not here to play. He is here to stay.  


Alec has his lips wrapped around his beer bottle as Magnus get back to painting his nails. “Thumb is done. If your hand touches my sofa, I will gut you.” The threat leaves Magnus' mouth as empty as it gets. The bottle leaves Alec's mouth with a sound a bottle should _not_ produce. Alec makes a show of gulping, Adam's apple moving as he does.  


“Wouldn't dream of it.” He puts his beer back in his mouth and starts drinking.  


He starts humming a tune to fill in the silent air.  


“Correct me if I'm wrong,” He hears Magnus speaking, face still concentrated on his hand. “But are you humming the opening to a Marvel movie?”  


He can't see Magnus' face, but Alec figures there's confusion on it. He detects nothing from Magnus' tone. “Is it bothering you?”  


Magnus breaks his concentration for second to look up at Alec. “Of course not, I just thought it sounded familiar.” He shoots a smile in Alec's direction before proceeding to his task.  


“Now I can hear Marvel theme tunes in your voice. Interesting.” Magnus misses the grin that shown on Alec's face.  


“Once you hear it you can't un-hear it.” Alec replies. “'Tis my life motto. Once you Alec you can't un-Alec.” Oh, shit. He has really said that out loud. He expects Magnus to stop what he is doing and calls him weird. The second he feels Magnus' hand leaving his, he knows he has screwed up.  


What he doesn't expect is the laughter he gets out of Magnus.  


“Took me a second, but I agree.” This time, Magnus gets to see Alec's mouth blossoming into a smile. He does agree with Alec. He has a feeling that Alec is intense. In the sense that he gives all or nothing. He either _Alecs_ or _un-Alecs_.  


_Not even two hours in, and he is already rubbing off on you, Magnus thinks. Great. Just great._  


“Didn't know you liked Marvel.” Alec saves Magnus from his own embarrassing thoughts.  


“We just met.” Magnus deadpans, arching an eyebrow. Alec's irises move around, chin shooting up. Then he finally agrees. “Good point.”  


“ _You_ like Marvel, though. So tell me more.” Magnus silently, once again, asks for Alec's hand. Alec puts down his finished beer on the floor and picks up another bottle. He opens it quickly and hurries to give Magnus his hand.  


“Nat. I love Natasha. Absolutely love her.”  


_Back up a second for the love of God._  


“Love her, huh?” No, Magnus isn't jealous of a fictional character. He is _not_.  


“Yeah, she's so strong and smart.” Sip. “She knows her assets and she's not afraid to use them.” Sip. “She's had a fucked up upbringing, yes. She hasn't cared who she murders, maybe. But can you imagine growing up with such emotional trauma, being an assassin, then finding your way out of all this shit? Only my girl Natasha can.” Long sip.  


“That is a nice way of putting it.”  


“I mean, I can see why anyone thinks she is hot and all. Even I like men and think she's smoking hot.”  


_Gotcha_.  


“She must have some crazy work out routine.” Magnus can relate to that. He has one to have all these muscles.  


“It was very emotional when she died. Great combat, though.” Magnus inputs.  


“Kinda poetic if you think about it. Clint spares her life all these years ago when he is sent to kill her. She spares his and takes the jump.” Alec's tone has gone a bit quieter.  


“That is philosophical.” Magnus finishes off his pinkie.  


“Philosophy major.” Alec shrugs.  


Magnus straightens up and looks at Alec. “Impressive.” He gives Alec a proud look. Alec feels himself getting giddy inside. 

He is suddenly overcome with an urge to please Magnus just to get that look of pride again.  


“Same university as Isabelle's, I presume?” Alec nods.  


“How come I have never seen you before in any party?” Magnus has thrown many, many parties during his college years. He even gets invited to parties after graduating. Not that he attends all that many university parties now.  


“Parties aren't exactly my scene. I'd rather get drunk with my friends at our dorms than being surrounded by a dozen other drunks at a stranger's place.” It is a hassle. He has tried it. Not a fan.  


“I gotta admit, it was weird waking up and having no recollection of where the fuck I was.” Alec does have a point. Magnus will give him that.  


“Besides, I prefer lace and leather myself. Not party attire.”  


“I can see where leather comes from.” Magnus points at Alec's black leather jacket. “But lace?”  


The question doesn't hang in the air for too long before Alec responds. “That is for me to know, and you to find out.” He finishes his sentence with a finger-gun.  


“You are something else, Alexander.”  


“Yeah, and you're not drinking your beer.” Alec gestures to Magnus' almost full beer that is on the floor.  


“If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk.” Magnus crosses his arms acrosss his chest.  


“Would it hurt you to humor me? Come on. I don't like to drink alone.” What is it with people leaving Alec to drink all by himself?  


Magnus reaches for his discarded beer, taking a sip while looking Alec in the eyes.  


“Happy?” He arches an eyebrow.  


“Ecstatic.” Alec says with a big smile on his face, stretching his arm for Magnus to take. Magnus takes his left hand and gets to painting it.  


A yawn coming out of Alec's mouth makes Magnus curious. “Am I boring you?”  


“No, no, not at all. I just haven't slept all that much and with all the drinking I'm getting tired. And there was all the time I spend at Maia's--” He cuts himself short when he realizes Magnus is blankly staring at him.  


“You're rambling.”  


“I'm rambling.”  


“You're cute.”  


“I'm-- What?”  


Magnus screws the nail polish bottle shut. He leans forward so he's closer to Alec's face. “Cute.” Alec is getting flustered and he doesn't know what to do with Magnus being in such close proximity, so he does the first thing that comes to his mind, and boops Magnus' nose.  


“Did you just boop my nose again?”  


_Fuck_.  


“Okay, I panicked.” Alec's face is getting so hot and flushed so fast. He can't possibly make this more embarrassing. No more alcohol for you, Alec, none.  


Magnus pinches both his cheeks, shaking them. His hands are cold to Alec's warm, warm face. “So cute, Alexander.”  


_Alexander is fucked._  


If it's possible, Alec's face heats up more. He thinks Magnus must have felt like Alec will combust under his touch so he has backed off.  


“Now where did we left off?” Magnus' demeanor is calm and collected. Alec wonders how can he gets his shit under control so fast when he's been just about to give him a cardiac arrest.  


_The fuck do I know_  


“Alexander!” Magnus gives the most fake scandalized gasp he can muster. Oh, shit, Alec can't believe he has said that out loud.  


You won't even be allowed near alcohol bottles, Alec.  


“Please, just-- shut me the fuck up.” Alec sighs and his hand—the dried up one—lands heavily besides him. Not really that wasted after all. He pats himself on the back mentally for not using his left hand, which isn't dry yet. He doesn't want Magnus to arrange his guts for messing up his sofa, not like this.  


“No, I'm entertained.” Magnus has the audacity to be sarcastic about this.  


“Glad to know that my misery entertains you.” Alec scoffs and glares at Magnus.  


“I'm sorry. I was just kidding.” The honest apology leaves Magnus mouth in a flash. He doesn't want Alec to feel uncomfortable, he doesn't.  


“I know.” Alec breaks into mischievous grin.  


“Well played.” Magnus laughs it off and Alec joins him.  


Alec situates himself more comfortably against the sofa. His eyes droop shut occasionally. “Can I ask you a question?” He breaks the momentary silence between them.  


“Shoot.”  


“Why aren't you drinking your beer?”  


“Are you fucking serious?” Magnus looks at him with disbelief.  


“Chill. I'm not.” Alec giggles. Magnus reaches over and gives him a light punch on the shoulder.  


“Ah, you wound me.” Alec pretends to be hurt, grasping his shoulder over-dramatically.  


“Many sincere apologies, my lord.” Magnus bows before Alec.  


Alec arches an eyebrow and says nothing for a second, but decides to play along.  


“Thou art forgiven, most noble Magnus.” Alec bows to Magnus as well.  


“Allow me to bringth thee the most exquisite fresh apple from my garden for your kind heart.” Magnus says with a barely concealed smile. Alec takes a deep breath to prevent himself from breaking character and bursting out in laughter.  


“Kind sir, I will accept your offer humbly.” He extends his arm, going for a handshake. Magnus takes his hand. “My lord.” Magnus nods his head at Alec. A gesture Alec responds to by mimicking it. “Sir.”  


Their hands depart and they look each other in the eye for a couple of seconds before the roaring laughter escapes their chests.  


Alec's head is leaning back on the sofa while Magnus is doubled over.  


Their laughter bounces from a wall to another. Neither of them want the moment to end. Both of them want to keep the other happy.  


“Where the fuck did that come from?” Alec asks, laughter is still evident in his tone.  


Magnus takes a deep breath to collect himself before answering. “Beats me.” He puts his hand in the air in an I-have-no-freaking-idea gesture.  


“For real, though, what I want to ask is how come Izzy never told me about you?” Alec looks at Magnus for an answer.  


“Traitor.” An offended sounded leaves his mouth. “She never talks about me?”  


“Yes, I mean no. Yes and no.” Magnus' eyes shift from being as wide as saucers to having confusion all over them. Alec makes a wait-gesture with his hand, holding one finger up. He looks like he's collecting his thoughts properly.  


“Yes, she talks about you as in my roommate is into fashion too. My roommate hooks me up with the right connections. My roommate this. My roommate that.” He looks at Magnus to see if he's still with him. Magnus is listening tentatively, waiting for him to go on.  


“But, no, she has never said that you are this, well, you know.” He is at a loss for words, and not because his English is failing him.  


“Charming?” Magnus supplies for him. He has his a stupid _charming_ smile plastered on his face. His shoulders are pinched together. If Alec doesn't know better, he'll say Magnus is gonna pop up a pair of angel wings as well.  


Alec snaps his finger and points his index in Magnus' general direction. “Yes, that.”  


Magnus grabs his beer bottle to sip while Alec talks.  


“Well, now that you know me,” His hold the bottle in his hand, circling the rim with his finger. He keeps his gaze focused on drawing imaginary circles. “You can have the real thing, not just stories.” He stops his fingers motion and looks Alec in the eye. 

His eyes are piercing through Alec and Alec wants to hold him to his promise.  


Alec licks his lips. He suddenly feels them going dry despite all the drinks he has had. “I hope you know I'm holding you to that.” His voice is getting raspy and low in volume.  


“I'm a man of my word, Alexander.” Magnus smirks at him.  


They stare at each other as if it's a competition and whoever blinks first loses.  


Magnus breaks their eye contact, because holy shit this might be getting out of hand. He picks up the long forgotten glitter nail polish bottle and waves it in front of Alec. “Glitter?”  


Alec squints one eye and zooms it on the bottle, contemplating whether he should go for it or not.  


“Just on this index.” He holds his right index up.  


“To look fabulous while pointing fingers at others?” Magnus inquires.  


“'Tis like you're reading my mind.” Alec gives him a one-sided smile.  


Magnus takes said index and paints some glitter over it.  


“Okay, now wave it around so it dries faster.” Magnus instructs as he screws the bottle shut.  


Alec whips his finger back and forth, left and right. When Magnus is certain it has dried up, he brushes over it with the clear nail polish.  


“We are done. How do you like them?” Magnus watches Alec's face for a hopefully positive reaction.  


“I like it. It's new, different, simple, and not too flashy.” He looks at Magnus happily. “Thank you.”  


“Oh, it's my pleasure. You look pretty Alexander.” The compliment gets out smoothly and Alec blushes for the hundredth time tonight.  


“Pretty?”  


“So pretty.” Magnus assures him.  


“No one has ever called me pretty before. I get like handsome strong guy, but pretty? I just-- Thank you.” Alec fumbles with the end of his t-shirt from shyness.  


“Such a shame. But I'm glad to be the first.” Magnus tells him and Alec has a feeling Magnus is gonna be the first for more things to come.  


“So cheesy.” Alec's eyes are closes as his neck is rested against the sofa, but a smile is displayed on his lips.  


“Sleepy?” Magnus can already figure out the answer.  


“Kinda, yeah.” Alec tilts his head to look Magnus.  


“Come on. Let's get you to bed.” Magnus stands up and stretches his hand to pull Alec up.  


“I'm not sleeping in Izzy's bed.” Alec frowns.  


“Who said anything about Isabelle? You're sleeping in mine.” As soon as the words leave Magnus' mouth, Alec heads snaps up so fast. He is pretty sure he has knocked some brain cells out of their places.  


“No, where are you going to sleep?” Next to him, Alec hopes.  


“Don't worry about me, Alexander.” Magnus tries to reason with him.  


“But--” Alec is interrupted before finishing. “No buts. Come on. Get up.” Magnus stresses his words by re-stretching his hand.  


Alec caves in and lets Magnus pull him to his feet.  


“This way.” Magnus nods his head towards the hallway. “Do you need help walking?”  


“Oh, please.” Alec waves him off sarcastically only to tumble and almost fall over in attempt to walk.  


He sees Magnus struggling to hold back his laughter.  


“Please, pretend you didn't see that.” Honestly, how many times is he gonna embarrass himself tonight? He's lost count.  


Magnus puts a hand over his eyes, and pretends to zip his mouth shut with the other hand.  


They manage to make it to Magnus' room with Alec not making a spectacle of himself, _again_.  


“I love your room.” Alec whistles when Magnus turns on the light and he takes it all in. Magnus' room isn't colorful like he has expected, but it's as elegant as Magnus.  


It's a monochrome room with all-white floor and walls, except for the black wall behind his bed. His bed is white with multiple black and white pillows organized fashionably on it. There's a clean, white desk in the far right and a white wardrobe on the left. Alec sees a hanger stand with some colorful clothes hanged, a nice contrast to the monochrome atmosphere. Next to it are shelves for bags and shoes.  


His room is a work of art, Alec concludes.  


What catches his eye the most is a small looking cactus on Magnus' desk. He walks over to get a closer look.  


“I see you are interested in Mr Cactus.”  


“Mr Cactus?” Alec turns around to look at Magnus.  


“I name my plants.” Magnus shrugs.  


“So innovative and creative.” Sarcasm drops from Alec's sentence.  


“I try.” Magnus replies with just as much sarcasm.  


Alec walks to the bed, before he does something stupid like trying out how sharp the cactus is. He looks at Magnus for confirmation before sitting down on the bed. Magnus makes a go-ahead gesture with his hand and Alec finally sits down. Gosh, it's such a soft bed.  


“Would you like some pajamas, robes, sweats or something more comfortable to sleep in?” Magnus offers.  


“Are you trying to get me to strip?” Alec arches his eyebrow in Magnus' direction.  


“Am I that obvious?” Magnus arches an eyebrow right back at him.  


“Thank you I'm comfortable sleeping in my jeans.” Alec says but Magnus gives him a suspicious look. “I promise.” He assures Magnus.  


Alec takes off his shoes and socks and lays down. Magnus goes over to tuck the blanket around him, seeing as Alec basically has shut down the second his head touches the pillows.  


“Aren't you going to sleep with me?” He opens his eyes just a little to look at Magnus.  


_Would love to, but can't._  


“Maybe next time.” He smiles faintly at Alec.  


At this point, Alec will take that. His body is falling heavier on the bed and his mind is drifting more and more by the second.  


“G'night, Magnus.” He manages it out before losing himself to sleep.  


Magnus pushes one of Alec's locks behind his ear. “Goodnight, Alexander.” His voice is barely a whisper, careful not to wake up the sleeping boy.  


Magnus strides over to the door. He takes one final look at Alec before turning off the lights and shutting the door.  


Alec looks like he belongs in _his_ bed, and Magnus has a feeling this is not the last he sees him there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really hope you have enjoyed this and the jokes have made you laugh. I'm always open for valid constructive criticism. (and like fic requests because apparently I do that now) If there's something unclear about the, characters, division of the apartment or anything else, ask away. I have a whole ass doodle for the apartment.  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/gotmalex/)  
> [Tellonym](https://tellonym.me/gotmalex)


End file.
